The Triumvirate Lords
The Triumvirate Lords are the second boss encountered in Solemn Quest. There are 3 Lords you fight at once, with 3000 base health each, 50 base damage each with their claws. Upon lighting the brazier in their boss room, one of the Lords will charge into the arena and damage anyone hit by their grand entrance. In the next few seconds, the other 2 will charge into the arena at random times. Phases Phase 1: In their first phase, they don't have many attacks. They love to teleport at random, usually following it up with an attack. They have a charge attack which could drag you really far and even break the walls of the arena. Usually used when you're decently far from them, they have an attack which launches 3 shockwaves forward in a straight line, with a delay between each shockwave, but slow you down to a crawl for about a second or so. When more than one Lord is casting this at once, it can be extremely annoying. When one Lord dies, an invisible orb is spawned from them, which all have 1000 health each. Since they're cloaked, you either need a Gem of True Sight, an attack which reveals cloaked or burrowed enemies, or some good AoE attacks. If you don't destroy an orb quickly enough, that killed Lord will respawn at full health, plus a little extra health. However, any damage dealt to their orb before then will still remain the next time you kill them, so it's not all bad. Phase 2: When one Lord has permanently died or respawned, each one gains a buff which permanently applies 1000 shields to all of them (does not apply to orb). They all gain an attack where they charge up for a couple seconds, then slam down in front of themselves, dealing insane damage to anyone in that radius, and a small radius around that area can apply Spatial Displacement to anyone within it. Spatial Displacement lowers your time scale by 60% (which means your attack speed, movement speed, and cooldown speed are lowered by 60%). Phase 3: When another Lord has permanently died or respawned, each one gains another buff which permanently applies 2000 shields to all of them, which totals to 3000 shields. Now they gain an attack which causes ripples in space to appear, then after a couple seconds, burst, instantly killing anyone within its radius, and applying Spatial Displacement to anyone within a decent radius of the burst. It is recommended that you have fully killed both Lords by then, as multiple Lords all casting the ripple attack will make it almost impossible to stop them. Differences in Beyond Mode The Lords all enter the fight in phase 2, having their 1000 shields buff and slam attack. You do not have to kill one or cause one to respawn for them to gain their 2000 shield buff and ripple attack, they could start it after one has taken a lot of damage. They now also have a new phase, where they permanently apply 10000 shields to themselves, totaling to 13000 shields! (That's a lot of damage!). Their ripple attack now also creates Gravity Wells that can severely hurt and slow you down to a complete stop if trapped within them. The wells don't usually disappear unless the Lords cast it again. The longer the fight goes on, the worse the conditions get, up until Phase 4, if you do not kill at least 1 of the lords by then, it's basically game over, they'll have too much area and crowd control that it'll be near impossible to survive. To trick to killing the Lords is to focus one of them down and kill them as fast as possible. The Lords have a timer on their phases, so if you leave them alive too long, it'll make conditions seem bleak, and in which they will be. Trivia - The word "Triumvirate" means a group of three. - Sometimes, if they charge far off into the arena, they could no longer follow you unless you approach them, which can be very helpful with killing one Lord at a time. - When a dead Lord is on the verge of respawning, you can see effects around where their orb is, letting you know where it is and that you need to hurry up and hit it. -If you have 2 dead Lords orbs at once and kill one of them, the other becomes invincible until it respawns.